Here Comes Goodbye
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: 13 years ago they should have gotten married...but one small thing ended it all. Not a good summary sorry...Based on Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flats


**So I heard that out beloved Jeffers has cut off all his hair. I even saw a pic…if it wasn't for his tattoos I couldn't tell that he was Jeff. So with him being unrecognizable I decided to write this. WWE owns Matt Hardy and Dave Batista. Jeff Hardy…well I guess he owns himself now doesn't he? Rascal Flats owns the song "Here Comes Goodbye" in which this fic was inspired by. I own Jessica….by the way this Jessica is not the Jessica from My Best Friends Baby. Enjoy!**

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell  
_

_  
Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

She sat on the couch crying as she remembered what day it was. Its October 10th the day she dreads as each year goes by. You think she'd be over what happened by now. She was 31 years old now and married to a very good looking man who made a lot of money. She was 18 back then it was for the best that her day was ruined.

When she was just a teenager she met Jeff Hardy a weird but lovable boy just a year older than her. When she was 18 and he was 19 he proposed and the two made the rash decision to get married. There was one problem though; Jeff had a really bad addiction to drugs. She made him promise to get clean before they got married and he did…or so she thought.

_I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play Here Comes The Bride_

_But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

Jessica got up off the couch while wiping her eyes. She went over to the small table by her front door. She was waiting for a time when she was alone to watch this. Her husband Dave wouldn't be home for another week so why not do it now. She picked up the small disk. It had come last week in the mail from Jeff's brother Matt. On it was a note that said.

"I know you still hate him and you're still upset but I found these files on his computer. He still thinks about you everyday and regrets what he's done, 13 years later. He'll always love you. I think he made this for you but doesn't have the guts to show you or he keeps it as a constant reminder of his biggest mess up. Be strong and I hope to see you soon, Matt."

She turned and went back to sit on the couch. She popped the DVD in and it started to play. First was a random video of her, Matt and Jeff. They were fooling around on the trampoline. They were trying to teach her to wrestle so they could all go to the WWE and make it big. She flipped and Jeff picked her up kissing her. They must have been about 15/16 years old at the time. She was going to turn the DVD off if this was all it was, random home videos. The video cut off and another one began to play. One that made her cry.

--Video Clip--

Jessica and Jeff were shown holding hands and sharing little kisses here and there. Jessica looked at Jeff clearly head over heels in love as was he with her.

"So do you two want to tell us what you've decided to do?" Matt's voice could be heard from behind the camera.

"Maybeeeee…"Jess giggled.

"Come on…" Matt urged on.

"Well, older brother…" Jeff said getting serious…or trying to. "Jess and I are getting married!!!" he said breaking out in the biggest smile. Jess held out her hand showing off her ring. It had a small diamond which Jeff had spent nearly everything he had on.

"Congrats guys! Now you guys have to tell Dad…" The looks on Jeff and Jess's face fell as the camera cut off.

-End of Video Clip-

Jess continued to wipe her eyes as the next video played. This one was taken on what should have been the happiest day of her life, October 10th, 1996.

-Wedding Clip-

Jeff was shown in his tux by Matt and Shane. Shannon was video taping the entire ceremony. They were hanging out near the side door of the tiny church they were in.

"So Jeff, are you nervous?" Matt asked.

"A little…but I know when I see her it is going to go away." He said smiling.

"No more fooling around for you Mr.!" Shannon said from behind the camera.

"Just to make sure…you really want to get married at 19?" Shane asked.

"Yup. I love her guys…I want to make sure she's all mine. If you don't mind I'm going to go outside for a moment alone." Jeff turned around and went outside. Matt and Shane looked at each other before Matt suggested going tape Jess.

Jess was shown with her Dad Bill and her brother Chris. They were talking.

"Cold feet Jess?" Matt asked. Jess turned around and laughed.

"Nope, I love him and I can't wait till we are married!" She said with a big smile. The camera then cut to the beginning of the wedding.

Both her father and Chris walked her down the isle. Everything went smoothly until…

"Today Jeffery and Jessica have written their own vows. Jeffery you may go first." The priest said. Jeff reached into his pocket but when he pulled out his vows something else fell out. Jessica being the good wife she's knew she'd be picked up for him…when she saw what it was she began to cry.

"You said you stopped!!" she yelled waving the bag of what ever drug he was doing at the time. "You said you loved me and would do anything for me! You LIED!!!" Jessica turned and ran out of the church in near hysterics. Everyone ran after her, her brother and father got to her 1st and Jeff grabbed her arm right after. She turned and smacked him across the face.

"I HATE YOU!!" she yelled while throwing her engagement ring at him. Finally Shannon caught up with Jeff who had tears running down his cheeks. Jeff pushed the camera away with his hand and from there the video goes black.

_Why's it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on  
Yeah, and you're left alone  
Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!_

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye, ooh

-End of Wedding Clip-

Jess continuously wiped her tears away. She sat there for a while just letting it all out until the door bell rang. Confused she got up and answered the door. A man stood with a bouquet of roses.

"Sign her Miss." He said in southern accent. She signed and the man stood there. "I have to wait until you read the card." He said. Jess nodded and opened the little envelope.

"I'm sorry, Love JNH." She whispered. Tears ran down her face as she looked up at the man. He took off his hat and looked her dead in the eyes. Yes, he changed a lot after 13 years, he cut his hair, got some tattoos and from the looks of it he got married. He grabbed at something around his neck. Around his neck were three rings, her engagement and wedding ring and his wedding ring. He kept them. He put the flowers down stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same as she cried the last 13 years of pain on Jeff's shoulder. They just stood there for as long as they both needed.

_But here comes goodbye_

**I don't know if that was any good but if you liked it tell me…if you didn't…well tell me. I really don't care…review please!!**


End file.
